Telecommunication systems, cable television systems, and data communication networks use optical networks to rapidly convey large amounts of information between remote points. In an optical network, information is conveyed in the form of optical signals through optical fibers. Optical fibers comprise thin strands of glass capable of transmitting optical signals over long distances with very low loss of signal strength.
In recent years, optical networks have, to an increasing extent, replaced and/or been integrated with conventional, non-optical systems. Nonetheless, many functionalities provided by or techniques supported by non-optical systems are difficult to duplicate with optical networks and/or create unique problems when implemented using optical architectures. As a result, despite the advantages optical networks possess, their use may be limited in legacy systems that utilize protocols or functionality not easily or effectively replicated on optical networks.